Rise to the Top
by ForeverFanfic
Summary: Lucy and Wendy are forced to work as maids for the band "Slayers". The band doesn't want maids. They try to drive them out. Will it work? Bad summary, sorry!


Lucy POV X2010- Lucy, age 14- Wendy, age 9

I was walking down the street heading on my way home. Well, it wasn't really a home. I'm homeless. My mother died 3 years ago and my father became an alcoholic. I remember when he used to come home drunk. He would beat me and whip me and tell me that my mother died because of me, that it was my fault. After a year, I had had it. I packed cash, soap, and a blanket. After I left, I met a rich woman who told me she needed a maid. It was low paying, but beggars can't be choosers. The master was mean and the maids envied me, but I was always optimistic. Today, one of the maids started a rumor about me. She said that I stole the mistress' pendant. I was approached by the mistress and she fired me, saying that she couldn't have lowly thieves working for her. So here I am now. With my last paycheck, I finally saved enough money to recreate my life. Every week, I saved my money. I heard running footsteps. I looked to my left and saw a little girl with long blue hair beaten and bruised.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Please help me. I don't want to die!" she cried in my arms

"Come with me," I ordered. "Now, now, don't cry. I'm Lucy, what's your name?"

"Wendy. Thank you Lucy-chan."

I took her "home" and we talked a lot. She had a hard life, just like me. Her father murdered her mother, so she ran away after he told her she was next. After a while, we realized we needed to move. With my life savings, we got airline tickets from Miami to L.A. Over the week we had been together, we were each other's family. I took the place of her mom and sister combined. The airplane ride was fun together. When we arrived, we went to baggage claim to get our bag. We didn't have much so we just shared a big one. Leaving the airport, I felt a tug on my dress.

"Lucy? Where will we go?" Wendy asked me as we were walking.

I then saw a group of teen girls talking. I walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Lucy and this is Wendy. I was wondering if you knew a cheap place to stay or a place to work." I said.

"Hi Lucy, hi Wendy. I'm Mirajane, this is Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Erza, and Juvia." She said, pointing to 5 other girls.

"We own a club. If you're looking for a job and a home to live in, come with us." The brunette, Cana told us.

"Thank you so much!" Wendy squealed

We walked with them to their house. It was small, but cozy. There were 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and an office. Everyone shared a bedroom. There was Mira and Cana, Lisanna and Erza, Levy and Juvia, and now Lucy and Wendy. The next day, they went to the club. The uniform was a black and white striped blazer, black leather high waisted shorts, and neon colored bandeau of your choice. Wendy's was blue, Lucy's was pink. Wendy was assigned to be a waitress/hostess while Lucy was the bartender/barmaid. Mira was a singer with Lisanna and Juvia as dancers, Erza and Levy were waitresses, and Cana was the manager. It was a good pay, and they finally had a home and family.

Time skip- 4 years - Normal POV

The 7 girls lived as a family. The five other girls were also abandoned as kids, so they all felt each other's pain. Mira and Cana were like parents and the rest were sisters. That day at the bar was normal. Guys hitting on her, Mira singing, the others work. Until one customer grabbed Lucy's wrist and demanded to sleep with her bringing all the attention of the customers.

"Sir, calm down. I think you've had a little too much to drink." Lucy said in a calm voice

"No! I'm fine, now let's go have some fun." He said back

"Hey! Listen mister, leave and get you perverted self out of here. Come back when you apologize." Cana yelled, leaving the man furious

"You'll regret that." He said, leaving.

The next week, Lucy and Wendy went shopping for some clothes. When they returned they saw a broker window, the TV still on, a broken vase, pans on the floor, a broken mirror, and a note. Lucy went up to the note and opened it.

"You're next." She said

"What? What does it mean?" Wendy asked

"They took our family, and next is us." Lucy said solemnly "Wendy, pack our money and your clothes and I'll pack mine. Bring the guitar too along with your shoes and brush." Lucy finished

They both packed the items and Lucy brought 2 pillows and blankets for the both of them. Each girl had a suitcase, pillow, blanket, and Lucy carried the money in her guitar case.

"Lucy, where are we going. We have nowhere to go. Mira-nee and the others are gone." Wendy cried

"You're coming with us." An old voice said. They turned around to be met with a short old man. Like really short. "Makarov Dreyer. From now on call me master. I'll help you if you become my maids." He proposed.

"We'll do anything for them. How long?" Wendy asked

"4 years. But I never break promises. We will find your friends and keep them safe. When your are finished with your service we will provide you with a home." He replied

"Ok when do we start?" Lucy asked.

"Now." Makarov said dragging them in the limousine.

They introduced themselves and told him their stories, including their childhood and how they met.

"I'm so sorry." He said with a lot of sympathy.

"Master we're here." The driver said

Lucy and Wendy looked in awe. They didn't know it was that big!

"Welcome to Dreyer Multimedia. This is the company I own." Master stated

He pulled out his phone.

"Eve I found new maids for the band and I need you to show them around and get them settled in." He ordered

Five minutes later, a brown haired woman came down the steps.

"Welcome, I'm Eve, Master's assistant." She said

"Hello, Eve-sama, I'm Lucy and this is Wendy." Lucy replied in her 'maid' voice

"Please drop the honorifics and call me Eve. Follow me the tour is starting."

Time skip after the tour- Lucy POV

"Lastly, these are the maid/butler dorms where you will be staying. You and Wendy will be sharing a room. I'll leave you to unpack. Oh and here are you're uniforms. The master has requested them personally." Eve said passing us the bags.

Eve was really nice and Wendy and I enjoyed her company. We became close friends and learned a lot about her. It turns out master takes a lot of people in. The thought of that makes me happy. Eve left after giving us ear pieces for the master to call us on. We got dressed in the uniforms. It was now revealed that master was a pervert. It was such an embarrassing get-up. The uniform consists of a short, black ruffled skirt, a tight, white button up with a ribbon tied around the neck, a black long-sleeve vest with wide sleeves and a button, long black stockings with a white stripe at the top and black heel booties. Our hair was also put up in a high pony tail and tied with a big black bow.

"Lucy~! This outfit is so awkward and uncomfortable!" Wendy whined

"It's okay Wendy; it's for a good cause." I said, explaining why we had to dress for perverts.

Just at that second my earpiece rings meaning that master wants us. I see Wendy clutch her pendant nervously as we walked to master's office. The pendant was something me, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Cana had. We were walking in town when we saw it in a shop. We all got one to show that we would always be together. It was a gold chain with big diamond and gold angel wings on each side. In the middle was a heart shaped key with a heart handle. In the handle was a diamond crown. The body of the key was also diamond. It was really expensive, but we all put our money to buy them. I'll never forget that day. Wendy grabbed my hand showing that we were there.

Natsu POV

I think I went deaf as soon as we walked on stage. The whole crowd was chanting our names.

"NATSU!"  
"GRAY-SAMA!"  
"LOKE; MARRY ME!"  
"JELLAL! YOU'RE SO COOL!"  
"STING-KUN! YOU'RE SO HOT!"  
"ROUGE I LOVE YOU!"  
"ROMEO-KUN IS SO CUTE!"

I'm in the hottest boy band in the world, "The Slayers". Every girl practically loved us.

"How's it going tonight?" I ask in the mic. Cheers, very loud ones. "We're The Slayers! On the drums we got Romeo!" more cheers. "Playing bass we have Gray and Rouge! On guitar we have Jellal and Sting! We have our keyboard player Loke! And finally we have me, Natsu the singer!"

By then I think my eardrums popped. Wow this place is packed!

"We're going to sing Glad you came! Enjoy!" Loke said.

**Song- Glad you Came by the wanted**

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

After the Show - Still Natsu POV

"Hey! Boy toys!" Eve shouted "Master wants you in his office. NOW!"

We ran. Eve scares us. A got there and barged in like we always do.

"Sup Gramps?" Ice Princess asked.

"I have a surprise for you guys. I found you two new maids!" He said with a perverted smile. Like I love the guy but he can be a huge pervert. Now we're all pretty scared.

"We don't need a house mom!" Sting said

"We're fine by ourselves!" I added

"I don't care what you say. You're getting maids whether you like it or not. NO funny business this time. I can't cover your asses all the time!" He half yelled.

'Funny business' was our way of getting our maids to quit. Sting would be a total jerk, Loke would flirt with them, Romeo and I would prank them, and the rest didn't really care. They were total punks. We heard a knock at the door. Oh, great they're here! (Listen to the sarcasm)

"Come in!" Master said with a lot of happiness scaring the rest of it.

Two girls walked in wearing what looked like cosplay maid outfits.

Lucy POV

"Come in!" Master said

Wendy and I walked in pretty embarrassed due to the costu- I mean uniforms. When we walked in, I noticed that there were 7 guys here as well.

"Um, Master sama? Is this seriously our uniform because no one else is wearing it?" I asked

The guys smirked at me. What's that about?

"No one else is wearing it because it's _your_ uniform. Why? Is there a problem?" He responded

"No. I'm sorry Master sama."

Wendy looked like she was about to cry from embarrassment.

"Lucy, Wendy, they're your new masters." He said pointing to the guys with evil smiles on their faces.

"You start now." Master finished, leading us to their wing. "You'll clean the rooms, dust the shrine room and library, cook, and _not talk back_." He said glaring at me. "Remember, you owe me…." He finished leaving us in the wing lobby with a map. Wendy gulped, fear in her eyes. The guys came over.

"Look what we have here, number 6 and 7. They'll be done in no time." One with pink hair said while leaving with the others.

Ignoring them, I grabbed Wendy to the supply closet to get cleaning supplies. We went to the first door and knocked. A guy with black hair and red eyes answered.

"Do you need us to clean?" I asked.

He gestured to his room, which was spotless.

"Okay, maybe not. Sorry for bothering you." I said back

He nodded and closed the door as we walked to the next room. I knocked and another black haired guy answered. We asked him the same thing. His room didn't need much work. We just had bed making, laundry folding, and floor sweeping. He thanked us and we left to the next room. This time, a guy with blue hair opened his door and we cleaned his room. We left to the next room and knocked on the door. A blonde opened it and slammed it in our face.

"Rokudenashi!" I said (AN- Wendy and Lucy speak Japanese. They learned it with the other girls…)

Translation=Bastard!

Wendy chuckled. Next room, like the others I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard

I grabbed the handle and opened the door staying back. I held Wendy from going in. It was a good thing we didn't go in. Water was dumped on the entrance to the room. The guy's smirk faltered when he realized we didn't fall for it. Wendy got towels and we dried the floor. Unlike the others, his room was horrendous.

"Kegareta baka." I muttered

Translation= Messy idiot.

His room took 45 minutes between the two of us. When we finished we had two rooms left. Same routine, knock, wait for answer, and come in. This time when we were told to come in I noticed something weird about the handle. I was obviously not authentic. Oh great, another prankster.

"Could you please open the door? We have a lot in our hands." I asked sweetly, knowing the owner of this room was the youngest and would help. I was right. He opened the door, feeling the shock of the door knob and pulling his hand back.

"Orokana!" I said, trying not to laugh as he sulked back into his room. I walked in looking around noticing that his room wasn't bad. It only needed 15 minutes. They changed the sheets and did the laundry and left to the next. Wendy knocked and walked in while I finished organizing. I heard her scream and ran to her with the supplies. When I got there I saw Wendy covering her eyes with her hands and turning around. Then I saw what she was screaming about. The teenager was on his bed with only a towel on his waist. I covered my eyes while he just smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked "Nice outfit. I'd like to see how you look without it though."

"As if…." I responded as we got to work on his room with Wendy.

"Lucy nee-chan? Subete no hito no henshitsu-shadesu?" She asked

Translation= Lucy? Are all guys Perverts?

(AN- Sorry to the Japanese speakers for the bad grammar, this is off of Google Translate….)

"Īe. kare wa aru kimoi iyarashii hentai, rokudenashi." I responded

Translation= No. He's just a creepy, dirty-minded, perverted bastard.

Wendy and I try to hold back our laughter and fail.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Loke asks annoyed.

"Nothing…." I say chuckling. "We're done. Good day Loke-sama." I finish and leave him scowling.

We go to our last job, dusting the shrine room/library. We started dusting in the silence. I knew how to cheer Wendy up. I start singing while acting out the lyrics:

**Bold-Lucy - **_Italics Wendy-__**Bold Italics-Both**_

**Primadonna girl, yeah**

**All I ever wanted was the world**

**I can't help that I need it all**

**The primadonna life, the rise and fall**

**You say that I'm kinda difficult**

**But it's always someone else's fault**

**Got you wrapped around my finger, babe**

**You can count on me to misbehave**

I act the lyrics dramatically while singing.

**Primadonna girl,**

**Would you do anything for me? **

**Buy a big diamond ring for me?**

**Would you get down on your knees for me?**

**Pop that pretty question right now, baby**

Wendy starts to laugh and cheer with a big smile.

**Beauty queen on a silver screen**

**Living life like I'm in a dream**

**I know I've got a big ego**

**I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though**

_(Ooh)_ **And I'm sad to the core, core, core**

_(Yeah)_ **Every day is a chore, chore, chore**

_(Wow)_ **When you give, I want more, more, more**

**I wanna be adored**

**'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah**

**All I ever wanted was the world**

**I can't help that I need it all**

**The primadonna life, the rise and fall**

**You say that I'm kinda difficult**

**But it's always someone else's fault**

**Got you wrapped around my finger, babe**

**You can count on me to misbehave**

**Primadonna girl **

**Fill the void up with Celluloid**

**Take a picture, I'm with the boys**

**Get what I want 'cause I ask for it**

**Not because I'm really that deserving of it**

**Living life like I'm in a play**

**In the lime light I want to stay**

**I know I've got a big ego**

**I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though**

_(Ooh) _**Going up, going down, down, down**

_(Yeah) _**Anything for the crown, crown, crown**

_(Wow) _**When the lights dimming down, down, down**

**I spin around**

Wendy starts singing the harmony.

_**'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah**_

_**All I ever wanted was the world**_

_**I can't help that I need it all**_

_**The primadonna life, the rise and fall**_

_**You say that I'm kinda difficult**_

_**But it's always someone else's fault**_

_**Got you wrapped around my finger, babe**_

_**You can count on me to misbehave**_

_**Primadonna girl, yeah**_

_**All I ever wanted was the world**_

_**I can't help that I need it all**_

_**The primadonna life, the rise and fall**_

_**You say that I'm kinda difficult**_

_**But it's always someone else's fault**_

_**Got you wrapped around my finger, babe**_

_**You can count on me to misbehave**_

_**Primadonna girl**_

We finished laughing, smiling, and having fun. Little did we know that people were watching.

"MAIDS! LIVING ROOM, NOW!" Sting yelled.

Wendy and I ran down the stairs as fast as we could. When we arrived I was met with a hard slap on the cheek. The sound echoed through the room. It hurt like a bitch but I didn't cry or yell or anything. I just stood there silently.

"Lucy nee-chan!" Wendy cried

"Shup up. Or you're next." Sting told her. "No singing allowed during work. Final." He said harshly.

"Dismissed." He finished, turning around. The others had shocked looks on their faces seeing that their friend just hit me. I shrugged it off.

"Good day Masters. Come on Wendy, Let's go." I said leaving.

Normal POV

Wendy grabbed Lucy and ran to their dorms not knowing that Lucy had dropped a stack of pictures on her way to the room. Loke who was following them picked them up.

"I think Sting will want to see these." He said walking back to their dorms and opening the door. The guys were all there.

"Sting, look what I found." He said giving Sting the pictures. Sting examined them wide-eyed.

"I didn't know they were hookers. Look." Sting said motioning to the guys to come. Sure enough, he was right. They were looking at a group picture. There were 7 girls posing together in a club. Sure enough, they were beautiful.

_Picture Description_

_-Bluenette with long curly hair and dark blue eyes wearing a black and white polka dot blazer, a royal blue lace bandeau, black leather high waisted shorts, fishnet tights, black patent pump sand a fedora._

_-White Haired girl with blue eyes (Lisanna)wearing a black and white checkered blazer, a cyan lace bandeau, black leather high waisted shorts, fishnet tights, and black patent pumps with a fedora._

_-Another blunette with short hair and black eyes(Levy) also wearing a black and white newsprint blazer with an orange bandeau, black leather high waisted shorts, fishnet tights, and black patent pumps with a fedora._

_-Brunette with long hair and dark eggplant colored eyes (Cana) wearing a black and white cheetah print blazer along with a dark turquoise bandeau, black leather high waisted shorts, fishnet tights, and black patent pumps with a fedora._

_-White haired female with blue eyes (Mira)wearing white and black chevron print blazer with a light pink bandeau, black leather high waisted shorts, fishnet tights, and black patent pumps with a fedora._

_-Lucy wearing a tribal Aztec white and black blazer with a neon pink bandeau, black leather high waisted shorts, fishnet tights, and black patent pumps with a fedora._

_-A girl with scarlet hair and dark purple eyes (Erza). She was wearing a black and white hounds tooth blazer with a dark purple bandeau the same color as her eyes, black leather high waisted shorts, fishnet tights, and black patent pumps with a fedora._

_-Finally in the middle, Wendy, wearing a white and black hearted blazer with a sky blue tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and black converse with a black fedora._

_They all looked as if they never wanted the night to end. It was a silly picture. All the girls were posing. Lisanna and Juvia were giving each other bunny ears, Levy was laughing at Cana, who was doing a silly face, Mira and Erza were kissing each of Lucy's cheek while she was giving a silly faced Wendy bunny ears while doing a peace sign._

They continued to look at the pictures, learning a bit about them. There were pictures of them at the house, the club, and trips.

"I didn't know they were hookers!" Natsu said loudly, staring at the pictures.

"That Wendy seems a bit young to be in a club." Loke added

"Maybe we should stay out of their personal lives." Rouge offered

"Yeah, I mean they must be here for a reason." Gray said

Jellal was too busy staring at the pictures.

"What's the fun in that?" Sting asked as he was calling them over. "Maids, get over here NOW!" he yelled.

In a little bit Lucy and Wendy came busting through the doors.

"You called?" Lucy asked. Then she saw the pictures on the table. She instantly paled. "Where did you get those?" She stuttered

"You dropped them earlier. I didn't take you as the hooker type." Sting said, stepping over to the fire place with a picture of Mira and Lisanna.

"Excuse me, but I'm not and I wasn't a hooker. I just worked in a club with my family." She said, sounding angry.

"So your 'family' was made up of sluts? Correct?" He asked

"Don't talk about them like that!" Wendy half-yelled. They were all shocked because they hadn't heard her voice before.

"What do you want? I know you didn't call us down here to insult our family." Lucy demanded

"Give us what we want and these stay safe." Sting responded, pointing to the pictures

"What do you want?" Lucy asked

"We want you guys to quit." He told them

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that." Lucy said cooly

"Really?" Sting asked throwing the picture of two white haired girls in to the fire place.

"Mira-nee! Lisanna-nee!" Wendy cried, obviously not as strong as Lucy.

Lucy gave her and apologetic look and Wendy looked back understandingly. Sting, testing his luck, burned 10 more pictures before he was interrupted.

"Are you done yet? We're getting tired just standing her and watching." Lucy asked

The guys looked at her in confusion. They were expecting that to go differently.

"C'mon Wendy. We're leaving." She said leaving and taking the pictures with her.

The guys were left dumbstruck.

"That was supposed to work!" Sting was infuriated.

"Dude don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Rouge asked

"Yeah c'mon, slapping a girl and then burning her personal items?" Gray added

"Shut up. No one asked you." Natsu and Loke responded.

"She said something about me when I slammed the door in her face today. Rokudenashi? What language is that?" Sting changed the topic and Loke and Jellal laughed. They both knew Japanese as well.

Loke stammered, "Japanese. Why?"

"What did she call me?"

"Ummm…. She called you a bastard." He said quietly. "She also called me something rude to Wendy while cleaning my room thinking I didn't know what she said.

"Loke? What did she call you?" Natsu asked

_Flash back-_

"_Lucy nee-chan? Subete no hito no henshitsu-shadesu?" She asked_

"_Īe. kare wa aru kimoi iyarashii hentai, rokudenashi." Lucy responded_

_End Flash back_

Jellal burst out laughing after hearing this.

"She said that? Looks like your seduction plan backfired!" He said in between laughing

"Jellal Translate!" Natsu said

"Okay, okay, Wendy asked 'if all guys were perverts' and lucy told her 'No. He's just a creepy, dirty-minded, perverted bastard.'" Jellal said recovering from laughter while the others took their turn to laugh at the keyboard player.

"I want you guys to go to their room and listen in." Sting said pointing to everyone except Loke and Jellal giving them a camcorder. "Loke and Jellal will translate if there's any Japanese."

They left to the staff dorms. They were walking until they noticed a door that had 'Lucy and Wendy' on it and started recording. The door was half open and they could see Wendy crying in Lucy's embrace.

"Why did they do that Lucy? Why are they so mean? I want to go home!" She cried making the guys feel guilty for what Sting did.

"I don't know Wendy. But we can't leave. I know those pictures were important, but we can make new memories. Remember why we are here. We don't have a choice whether to leave or not." Lucy said trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

"Remember what Mira would sing to us when we were sad?" Lucy asked and Wendy nodded.

"**Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku**

**Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile**

**Koboreta namida wa (Don't Cry) kin demo gin demo nakute**

**Arifureta namida (Fall From My Eyes) megami mo kizukanai**

**Masayume Chasing Chasing**

**Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no**

**Ima wo Chasing Chasing**

**Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo**

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

**Na na na na na Hey Hey**

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

**Kakenukero Hero**

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

**Na na na na na Hey Hey**

**Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)**

**Moyase mune no hi wo (My Life... ****Yeah)**

**Me wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasukani yobu koe**

**Daremo inai hazu no mori de miageta sora no ao**

**Koko he ha modoranai (Good Bye) kodoku toiu na no moudoku no**

**Amaku Kaoru Hana (Fill up the sky) sakihokoru sekai ni**

**Sayonara Changing Changing**

**Koero motto jibun shijyou saikou no**

**Egao Changing Changing**

**Sou Onegai ha Kanau wa kitto terase mune no hi yo**

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

**Na na na na na Hey Hey**

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

**Kakenukero Hero**

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

**Na na na na na Hey Hey**

**Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)**

**Terase mune no hi yo**

**Hey mou mechakucha haato de hontou no jibun ga dareda ka**

**Wake up shite make up enen mainichi kurikaeshite Fade Out (Ah...)**

**Konna akumu kara (La...) No Way Baby (No Way Baby)**

**(na na na na na) Nukedasu ni ha (Go Gotta Go Now) me wo samasu shika nai**

**Mabushii asahi abite me wo korasu saki ni**

**Ano hi ni mita mirai ga te wo hirogeteru**

**Whoa Whoa**

**Masayume Chasing Chasing**

**Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no**

**Toki wo Chasing Chasing**

**Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo**

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

**Na na na na na Hey Hey**

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

**Kakenukero Hero**

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

**Na na na na na Hey Hey**

**Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)**

**Moyase mune no hi wo"**

Lucy finished the song, and placed the peacefully sleeping Wendy in her bed.

"I will always protect you Wendy." She said solemnly, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of Wendy's face. It was now obvious that Lucy and Wendy weren't best friends. They shared a bond like sisters, or mother and daughter. After Lucy fell asleep, the guys walked back to their dorms.

"Natsu, I feel bad." Romeo said

"Its okay Romeo don't be. When this is over, we'll never have a maid again." Natsu said as they approached the dorms.

They gave Sting the video and they all watched it. After they listened to the song, Sting asked Jellal and Loke to translate:

"What does it mean?"

"It means it didn't work." Loke and Jellal said together.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! I know I haven't been updating on my other stories but they're almost done! R and R!**

**-ForeverFanfic**


End file.
